Leo's return
by infinitestormtales
Summary: After the heroes of Olympus finish life continues but gets even better than hen Leo appears with Calypso on his flying metal dragon Festus.
1. Chapter 1

**This was written by Lucy.**

 _ **Percy**_

"Christmas in New Rome!" The voice sounded muted and muffled as if it was speaker from behind a glass wall or under a handkerchief. It was Connor and Travis Stoll being kind enough to let everyone else know it was morning.

"Why couldn't they let people get to that revelation themselves for a change? It might help with the intelligence leaves at this camp." Annabeth asked. Percy looked at Annabeth's beautiful blonde curls that framed her face and those stormy grey eyes that told you she could tear you apart any day. Gods of Olympus he loved her. Last night had been great. They'd had a great day of training (both themselves and new demigods) then they'd kissed at the bonfire as well as singing about gran putting on her armed (that was a horrible image) and lastly retired to the canoe lake where they fell asleep in each other's arms so they didn't have to endure a punishment and scolding from Chiron for sleeping in the same cabin. Percy smiled down at Annabeth.

"Yeah I know. But, um, Annabeth how are we gonna get back without them noticing?" Percy replied.

"Oh Hades, your right!"

"I am?"

"Urgghh, shut up Seaweed brain. Ok listen up. You'll take me round there behind that Boulder then I'll go into the woods and come back out saying I've been for a walk then you will go to the surface and creep into you're cabin."

"Ok but why can't I go for a walk?"

"Because no one would believe you Seaweed brain."

"Fair enough." It was true. Percy never went for a walk unless he was on a quest and even then he complained. They swam towards the surface, Percy keeping them both dry with his mind, past pearlpink coral and rainbow coloured fish, past waving seaweed and giggling water nymphs who stared at them. In fact they were starting to really get on Percy's nerve, wide did they have to goggle at him as if he was a suitcase that had just turned into a giant bronze metal dragon. They actually existed though and he would be quite surprised if he did suddenly turn into one of them. "Go away will you?" He yelled at them. They gasped and scattered, Percy could here Annabeth chuckling under her breath. Once they had reached the grey rock Annabeth gave him one last kiss making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside before-laughing quietly to herself-she she walked away across the sand.

 _ **Annabeth**_

Annabeth walked through the forest thinking about Percy. He could be so dumb sometimes but he couldn't help it. It was so cute when his eyebrows pulled together as he tried to follow her line of thought. When she got back to camp she told all who asked her story. Most believed her but the Athena cabin looked skeptical.

At Breakfast she saw Percy who strolled up to her giving her a lingering kiss, making Connor and Travis go "Oooooh!" But she didn't care. When he kissed her she felt as if her insides were melting with pleasure...

9hrs later:they've just arrived at camp Jupiter.

"Annabeth!" Someone cried and Hazel appeared before her. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"errh, fine. Centurion responsibilities are a bit tough but I've been through worse. Poor Frank had to be it for an entire quest!"

"Oh the horror!" Piper said as she sauntered up to them "How are you Hazel? It's been so long!" And she crushed Hazel in an enthusiastic hug.

Then they heard someone yell "Brother!" Loudly and Percy disappeared in Tysons huge bear hug. "Can't...Breathe...Tyson..." Percy gasped between gulpes of air. "Sorry Brother." Tyson said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Piper**_

The Party lasted one whole week and I really had to give it to them. Romans could party. And they couldn't wait to do it. Even Reyna let her hair down!

 _I ran to Hazel and squished her into a colossal hug before she could say a word. Annabeth looked on amusement glinting in her stormy grey eyes, I through my head back and laughed loud and clear. Somewhere of to the side I heard a great bellow of "BROTHER!" which ripped through the air and almost burst everyone's eardrums as Percy disappeared in Tyson's huge bear hug. "Can't...Breathe...Tyson..." Percy gasped between gulps of air. "Sorry Brother." Tyson said. Tyson had grown over the year he was now 8 ft. 6 and His hair was big and curly. "Tyson is strong, Tyson help Ella, Tyson and Ella write the Syboline books." The Small, read feathered harpy Ella twittered as she flew in circles around Tyson's head. Tyson blushed deep crimson._

 _"Well then." Reyna said, "I think time. Let's show these Greeks how to really party."_

 _"Yeah baby!" Dakota shouted._

I smiled at the memory and giggled as I watched romans and Greeks alike wandering around aimlessly and falling over each other while others sang out of tune at the tops of their voices. 1 week of absolute hard core partying had really taken its toll on them. Just then the enormous brass, tenor bell rang clear and resonating through the crisp night air startling everyone and packing them of to bed (I don't know if this exists or not ).

Suddenly a commotion broke out down by the river. People ran screaming and yelling all over the place; water spray flew everywhere, stained glasses and rippling red wine littered the floor. Tipsy demigods stumbled blindly away from the river and over it all… A great Bronze dragon reared its huge head and roared, its mighty tail thumping the water and sending it everywhere.

"Wwwoooooowwwww there Festus!" A cheeky, elfish voice yelled over the commotion. I gasped. It can't be! But… He died! Although… Now I come to think about it… We never did find his body. No! Don't get your hopes up Piper Nico sensed his death.

Even so I was running. Running like a pack of blood hounds or hungry monster hot dog venders were after me. Running, ignoring my muscles screaming in protest to the source of the voice.

I skidded to a halt at the feet of the dragon and squinted upwards. There he was! Leo with his hands on Festus's head trying to calm him.

 _Leo…_

 _ **Leo**_

I pulled Festus and instantly tried to calm him. I could feel Calypso's hands on my torso where she's been holding on giving me courage. I had to do this. I had to see them again.

About a year has passed and I'm finally returning to my friends and camp. Yay!

I was distracted from this train of thought by a pair of slender, soft hands tugging me into a bone crushing hug.

"LEO VALDEZ!" My Beauty Queen screeched into my ear. Probably causing permanent damage.

"Ow Pipes. Could you be any louder?"

"YOU COME BACK AFTER AGES AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Here her voice cracked and she let out a dry sob I tried to console her by putting my arms around her. I don't know if it worked or not because another miserable cry of sorrow racked her body making it tremble. I never was very good with natural orgasms.

Thanks dad.


End file.
